You Keep Me Coming back For More
by Fredsonetrueluv
Summary: It's been two years since fred and angelina were last together. When they are forced to work together to defeat Voldemort, will old flames rekindle? Takes place during the summer between the 6th and 7th book. This is my first fanfic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Everything's changing isn't it, Fred. Dumbledore's dead and I'm afraid!_

_You'll always have me, Angie. That's all we'll ever need, each other._

Fred awoke slowly. He glanced at his watch and groaned. '_5:30! Merlin's Beard!_' He tried to fall asleep again but couldn't. Instead he rolled over, facing the sleeping beauty cuddled up next to him. '_Katie?_' Fred seemed surprised to see the blonde sleeping in his bed with him. How could he keep forgetting! He had ended it with Angelina after he and George, his infamous other half, left Hogwarts toward the end of their 6th year. It hadn't really been an official separation. He had felt it best to sever all contact with her, so she could focus on finishing Hogwarts and eventually, joining the Chudley Cannons.

A year after Fred and George had started their Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes joke shop, Katie and Alicia Spinnet had come to visit the twins. Fred had been a hurt to not see Angelina with them. At the same time, he couldn't blame Angie for staying away. He knew he had hurt her as well, and he didn't expect to be forgiven for his actions. To get over his pain, he had started to date Katie, newly single from her break-up with Lee. He thought she was cute, and was very attracted to her mentally and physically. '_Especially the physical part!_' Fred laughed to himself. Another year had passed since they first became a "couple", and the world had a changed a lot.

His little brother Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all just finished their sixth year. Dumbledore had passed away, and the wizarding world as he knew it was in chaos. '_Blimey!_' Fred thought to himself, '_Dumbledore is really gone ain't he?_' Fred still couldn't believe his old, beloved headmaster was gone. They all relied now on the order of the phoenix and Harry to get them through the upcoming, inevitable battle between good and evil.

Fred could hear people talking downstairs. The Order had moved to the Weasley house, and would continue to operate under its roof. He could here his mum, Molly, talking to Tonks about married life. That was another thing. Fred couldn't believe that Tonks and Lupin were engaged now; he had missed so much the past year! Arthur was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt about Telly-fones, and Mickey-Crow-Waves (Telephones and Microwaves!). Fred carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Katie, and walked to his window sill. He could see Harry already out there with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were huddled in a group obviously talking about something important.

Seeing Harry reminded Fred that today something exciting was going to happen. He didn't know what yet, but he had received a note from Harry saying to meet at the Tool Shed in the backyard at 3:00 pm. If he knew Harry like he thought he did, Fred would be in for a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred had spent most of the day planning new joke shop products with George. They were just starting to improve their earlier idea of Snafloo powder. If one used Snafloo powder instead of floo powder, for the floo network, they would find themselves in the same spot, growing fur, and coughing up hair balls. They had tested it on George, but they couldn't find a way to stop him from hacking up hairballs. After a few tries at an anecdote, they had gotten to the point where George was only hacking fur ever 2 or so hours. Fred glanced at his watch, and noticed it said 2:59 pm.

"George it's time to go, mate! Harry wants us to meet him out by the shack in a minute!" Fred gasped cleaning up their mess and running for the door.

It looked as if George was about to say something, but instead he hacked up a hairball. He shrugged to himself, and ran down the stairs after Fred. It was raining outside when the twins reached the shack. No one else was there yet.

"Imagine the nerve! Being late to one's own meeting'!" Fred laughed aloud. He

quickly became silent, when he noticed the light was on inside the shed. He carefully opened the door, and found Harry and the gang already inside.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Hermione sniffed.

"I know you're obsessed with us Hermy, but honestly you've got to give us some breathing room, doll face!" George said slyly.

"I mean honestly, Ron might get suspicious if we keep meeting up like this!", Fred smirked, and then, as if just realizing Ron was sitting next to Hermione he added, "Oh Ron, fancy seeing you here!".

Ron turned deep red, but kept his mouth shut. He had 17 years of experience knowing which battles to leave well enough alone. One just didn't mess with Fred and George. Instead he turned to Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry nodded, and faced the twins once again.

"We've called you here today, to make an announcement." Harry said," We've decided to take matters into our own hands. The only thing we…" Harry was interrupted by a bang at thee door. When he opened it he found several faces he recognized. Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, as well as various other Hogwarts students and alumni walked into the shed followed by Harry.

"It's abut time you guys got here, even though some people are missing. Thought you weren't coming!" Harry reprimanded the new addition of people.

"If we had wanted to hear more nagging, we would have stayed at home with our mothers!" Wood shouted out.

"Fine then!" Harry retorted moodily, "Let's get down to business. The reason I called you all here today is very simple. With Dumbledore dead, and the ministry in shambles, I think it's up to us to do something about Voldemort and his death eaters!"

"But what can we do about it? We're just kids!" Cho Chang asked shyly.

"I'm willing to do a-a-anything in my power t make sure V-V-Voldemort doesn't break up anymore families." Neville said determinedly.

"I'm with Neville on this one; we have to do something, because no one else will!" Ginny agreed.

Everyone had something to say, and with over 20-smething people stuffed into the small shack, the noise and anger escalated. Each person had a different opinion. Fred could tell that this meeting was going nowhere unless someone spoke up.

"Everyone, everyone please listen to me.", Fred tried to say calmly, but to no avail. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Fred screamed. Instantly the room went quiet. Everyone looked in fear up at Fred. "Now listen to what Harry has to say. PLEASE! Thank you." All eyes turned to Harry.

"Thank you, Fred." Harry nodded at him, "2 years ago, we started something. It began at first to make up for the incompetence of a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Umbridge. I have decided to resume where we left off I have decided to resume…".

The shed door slammed open, bringing the wind and rain into the shed. Few, including Neville, even screamed. Everyone turned to face the now open door and see who, or what had caused it. In walked a very tall, very attractive, very wet black girl. "Sorry I told Wood I would be, I'm sure he relayed the message." she smiled looking at Oliver. He averted her eyes sheepishly, "I knew I forgot something…." Oliver muttered.

"Angie!" Fred gasped under his breath. He hadn't seen her for awhile. Damn, she looked good. He watched her as she walked passed him, without so much as even a glimpse, and sit next to Oliver. Fred thought he was over Angelina. But seeing her again stirred up some feelings he didn't realize he still had.

"The DA, Dumbledore's Army!" Harry finally finished his sentence. But Angelina's big entrance had overshadowed his surprise, and no one seemed to really hear him.

"The DA?" Dean repeated facing Harry again. Everyone else joined Dean in looking at Harry again. They all had the same look, like they couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Luna spoke up for the first time, "But if we could defeat Voldemort once, I think we could do it again."

It was Luna's turn to be stared at by everyone. And for the first time, Harry was glad that Luna was actually making sense. The only person not looking at Luna was Fred, and he was looking at Angelina.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I just want to apologize; I realized that somehow the format got messed up! All quotes marks and apostrophes now are weird upper case O with a tilde on top, or something. If anyone knows how to fix that, I would appreciate it. I also want to apologize for waiting so long to write the third chapter, I had finals and a lot of projects and homework. This chap will also be shorter. You may also be screaming at me, "**WHERE'S KATIE**?' in all of this, don't worry she shows up in the next chapter.

**Akkiejj** – yeah the title is from a song by Ashlee Simpson. I was inspired to write this story after listening to it. I realized that I didn't acknowledge that. Thanks for reminding me! Thanks for the comment. I hope you like this next chapter. I'm open to suggestions!

Disclaimer: As obsessed as I am with HP and all things that go with it, I sadly (types while weeping) must acknowledge that JK Rowling is the brains! I am simply the village idiot, having fun! So don't sue me! I am a student, and we are notorious for being very, very poor! And Ashlee Simpson/ Joe Simpson own the rights to the song title inspiration thingy.

Chapter 3

(After the meeting)

"Oi, Angelina!"

Angelina had been dreading hearing that voice. She knew she would have to confront the git sooner or later. But why now, Merlin? She was just starting to get over the bloke, why did she have to run into him again. She stopped walking and slowly, painfully turned around.

"Yeah, Fred?" Angelina sighed, she stared down at her feet. She refused to look him in the eye. She knew from past experience that one look from that Weasley would melt her into the ground faster than a chocolate frog on a hot summer's day.

"Hey Angie!" Fred said softly, trying to not sound to excited. He had been waiting for this day along time. He just did not want Angie to know her effect on him. "How long has it been Angelina?" Fred asked trying to look at her face. But he couldn't because she was not looking at him.

"Who can keep track, I have been so busy, and I couldn't even tell you if today was Friday!" Angelina mumbled trying to act important in front of Fred. She was afraid, though, afraid that he could hear how loud her hear was beating against her chest.

"But it is Friday, _Lin-Lin_.", Fred chuckled grinning that sly Weasley grin.

Angelina looked up in surprise. She had not heard Fred use that nickname since Hogwarts, since they had been dating. When she looked up she caught Fred's gaze, and felt her knees begin to tremble. 'Oooo, that scumbag' Angelina thought to herself 'How dare he use that name to me. He IS NOT my boyfriend anymore'. She wanted to look away from Fred, but she couldn't. Merlin's beard, he was gorgeous. She could feel all those old suppressed feelings of love coming back to her. 'No, No, No. Bad Angelina, bad!' She tried to reprimand her heart, but to know avail.

"I said…but it is Friday, _Lin-Lin_!" Fred ginned again.

Angelina could feel herself blushing. 'He knows how to get to me, that bastard! And know he has made me look like an idiot to! Stand tall, Angie! Don't let him know he has you heart and soul!' "I…I…that is to say…Is it really Friday already?" Angelina stuttered.

"This means tomorrow night is Saturday night, date night…." Fred whispered stepping closer.

"Date night, eh? Well, look at the time…hehehe…excuse me.", Angelina replied, trying to get by Fred. She didn't know how but, somehow she was against the tool shed, with Fred leaning over her, bracing his arm against the wall. If she didn't walk away now, she might just kiss him…which she definitely did not want to do…or did she? Angelina tried to dart passed Fred, but he grabbed her wrists, and pulled her to him.

"Not so fast, _Lin-Lin_!"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't know how far to take this meet-up, so I thought I would end it while it was still HEATED. Fred really got aggressive in this chapter, as you may have noticed. I hope it doesn't seem like he is total different person. Let's just say that seeing Angelina again, brought out a different, hornier side of him.

I'm not going to ask you to R&R. If you really want to you can, but I know most people so won't! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here I am again! Apologizing! I feel like I keep repeating myself! Which I do! I am sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm just so busy with homework, projects, meeting deadlines for our school yearbook, yada yada, the list goes on! The only time I have is on the weekends. So here I am. I'm having trouble on where to go with the story. Finally came up with an idea..so here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling; if I was do you think I would be wasting my time on ficlets? No! I would be working my British bum off to finish The Seventh HP book! DUH!

**A/N 2:** To my faithfuls, you know who you are, thank you for being patient and understanding. I've left you comments at the end of the story!

Chapter 4

Katie had woken up to find Fred gone. It wasn't like it was the first time it had ever happened, but Katie had noticed a change in Fred. He had seemed more distant lately. He no longer wanted to cuddle, kiss, hug, or enact any other kinds of public affection. Katie sighed.

"I'm just being over-sensitive again!" Katie mumbled to herself, "I mean, what was I really expecting out of this relationship? Marriage?" Katie had to laugh at herself. She had hooked-up with Fred at a party, after her split with Lee. "I'm just using him…right?" But Katie's heart told her the truth; she was starting to feel something for that mischievous twin.

She slowly pushed back the covers, and got out of bed.

"Shit! It's bloody freezing!" Katie shrieked out loud.

She rushed to the chair by the windowsill to grab Fred's robe. As she put it on, she looked out side. She could see two people leaning against the tool shed, in what looked like an intimate position. _"Ah love!"_ Katie smiled to herself. But when the girl walked away, and the boy turned around, her smile quickly turned into a frown. His flaming red hair, and the fact that he sported the famous Molly Weasley sweater with a great big "F" on it, gave away his identity.

"Either George borrowed Fred's clothes, or Fred's got some serious explaining to do!" Katie muttered under her breath. She hurriedly put on some suitable clothes and ran downstairs and on to the tool shed to confront Fred.

Fred watched Angelina walk away, and sighed.

"_What are ya doin' Freddy? Cornering her like that? You've got a girl right now, mate! Start thinking with your brain, and not with your heart or your pecker, alright! Angelina has moved on and you have to!"_ Fred thought to himself, _"At least I think I did."_ He wasn't going to get the opportunity to think about it, because Katie was stomping in his direction with a 'If look could kill' face.

"Hello, love. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Fred said smiling, reaching his arms out to embrace her.

"Don't 'love' me, Weasley! I saw what you were doing!" Katie snarled, batting his hands away from her.

When Fred gave her a confused look, Katie grunted.

"Imagine my surprise this morning, when I saw YOU in a compromising position with a girl that was obviously not ME!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, oh yes. Funny, but it's all coming back to me!" Fred laughed weakly.

"It better be coming back, so help me Merlin…" Katie muttered.

"Well you see, I was just minding my own sweet, innocent self-"

"Ha! Innocent my arse!" Katie interrupted.

"As I was saying, so I went to Harry's meeting, which you missed by the way, and I ran into a couple of old friends. I ran into Angelina, and we…we caught up. That's all…" Fred explained, hesitantly he looked down at Katie's face, hoping she would understand. He was surprised to find her smiling.

"Oh, Angelina! Well why didn't you say so! Where is she, we have so much to talk about!" Katie said excitedly. She seemed to have totally forgotten about why she was angry with Fred, which he was thankful. "I'm sorry for doubting you, sugar-muffin! But you have to understand where I was coming from." She hugged Fred, and gave him a peck on the cheek, to insure to him that everything was right with the world again.

She's…She's…She's in the kitchen with everyone else…I…I" Fred stammered. How had Katie gone from raving lunatic to calm and doe-like in 3 minutes flat? He just stood there trying to sort out exactly what had just happened.

"Really? I didn't see her on my way outside? Oh well, thanks Fred. Shall we go inside together?" Katie didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his arm dragging him to the house.

(Meanwhile, back in the house…)

"Where did you get off to Angie?" Oliver asked as Angelina walked into the kitchen. Harry and the rest of the newly reformed DA were all seated at the table as well, wolfing down Molly's food.

"Ran into Fred…" Angelina sighed. Oliver could tell the meeting between the two had worn her out. When she sat down on the bench, Oliver pulled her closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

"So does he know then…about us?" Oliver asked Angelina hesitantly.

"If you know Fred, you know I barely got a word in edgewise." Angelina scoffed. "And besides, what do you mean us? It's not official yet. I'm not ready to do the commitment thing just yet."

"I'm not pressuring you, I just want you to know that I'm hear for you, ok? Oliver said reassuringly, "But I can't wait forever, I'm a man, I have needs ya know…."

"And I'm appreciative of that, when I'm ready…I'll tell you that." Angelina smiled, leaning over to give Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek. Instead, to her shock as well as everyone's at the table, Oliver dipped her back and passionately kissed her.

Fred had just been dragged through the kitchen door by Katie, when the scene before him, snapped him viciously back to reality. He saw Oliver snogging Angie-his Lin-Lin-senseless. And she didn't seem to be putting up a fight. He clenched his fists in anger. "No one touches what's mine!" Fred growled under his breath. He didn't think anyone had heard him say that, but Katie had. She looked at the scene before her, and then up at Fred. It all fell into place. Fred still loved Angelina. She looked back at Angelina and scowled. "If she wants Fred, she's gonna have to get past me first."

Oliver let go of Angelina after he saw Fred ad Katie enter the room. He could tell by Fred's face that life from now on would not be use to it.

(END Ch.4)

**A/N:** Another chapter. As you can tell, this one was much longer. I kind of hate this chapter, because it's setting up for really intense chapters. So if you hate me, and want to flame me- I understand;(

**Akkiejj-** Thanks again for your continued support of this fic. Sometimes I get frustrated and want to give up all together. Your support definitely helps me out! You probably won't like this chapter though; I promise it will get better! Just hold out!

**pretzel-formerly piglet123…-** Very nice to have another reader unmasked. I hope I don't disappoint you. Like I said earlier, this chapter isn't too brilliant. We'll see where it goes from here!

**A/N 2:** See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Warning: **This Chapter we see a darker side of Fred. It is kind of OOC, but I needed to explain why Angie and him are no longer together. I hope you understand. Also, I'm running low on ideas on how to extend the story, so I might write 2-3 more chapters!Oh, and I think I spelled Roger wrong, I couldn't remember if it was Roger Davies or Rogder Davies?

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it! Get over it!

**A/N:** Hehehehe…dodges bricks thrown by angry readers…so…awkward silence…Here I am finally updating! Don't kill me for taking so long…if you did, who would finish the story! Actually I was a little miffed last weekend, that I couldn't write at all. My other story, a one shot, between Angelina and George was removed for certain…ahem…reasons. But, now I'm happy again! I'm going to repost that story-so Ha! You know who you are!- and move on with this story.

**QuidditchGirlie:** Another Fred/Angelina shipper, I love it! Hopefully you will continue to like the story, no matter how it twists and turns!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Angelina dropped with a thud off the dning room table's bench and onto the floor.

"Oliver..what was that for?" Angelinga grunted rubbing her bum as she stood up. "I'm gonna get a bruise there now…that will be attractive!"

Angelina looked at Oliver's face, and turned around. There, at the door, stood Fred as red as a turnip, seething with malice. She looked from Fred to Oliver, and back to Fred. Angelina sighed 'Oh no! Not again!' Angelina thought to herself. Angelina could tell when Fred was jealous. After all, it had been the reason why their relationship ended. She remembered that day vividly…

(Flashback)

It had started out as a beautiful night for lovers. Fred had taken Angelina out to dinner for a romantic dinner. They had been waiting for their food to arrive, when Angelina went to the bathroom, located in a long dark hall. On Angelina's way back to her seat, she heard a voice whisper into her ear.

"What's a little angel like you doing here on Earth?" The mysterious voice spoke.

Angelina gasped, caught unawares. She turned around to slap the would be prowler for being fresh, but instead squealed with glee.

"Roger! Roger Davies! How are you? I haven't seen you since…since…" Angelina said excitedly.

"Since we dated back in Hogwarts? Fourth year, remember!" Roger smiled.

"You look great! Let me give you another hug!" Angelina laughed out loud.

Meanwhile, Fred, worried about Angelina's lengthy absence, followed Angie to the Bathroom. He turned the corner and found Angelina, his girl, hugging another man. He quickly jumped back behind the corner before the two could see him.

"Angie, you look great too, I mean…" Roger sighed as he looked over Angelina's svelte body "Wow!"

Angie couldn't help but blush. It was nice to hear compliments every once in a while, from people other than Fred.

"Awwwww…thanks, mate. What beauty did you bring with you tonight? Still dating Lavendar Brown?" Angie asked.

"No, we actually just broke up. So, I'm here alone to night." Roger smiled weakly

"I'm so sorry to hear that! You should come sit with Fred and me. Gosh, he's probably worried about me, let's go back and.." Angelina offered, starting to walk off. Roger grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"I don't want to talk to Fred, Angel…" Roger said hoarsely "I want to kiss…"

Before Roger got the chance to finish his sentence, Fred leapt out of his hiding spot and stormed over to Davies knocking him down, to the shock of Angie as well as Roger. He jumped on Rodger and began to swing fists at him.

"Fred! Stop!" Angelina screamed. She pried Fred off of Roger and pulled him off, much to Fred's dismay. She dragged him out of the restaurant, after paying, and they drove home in silence.

"You're nevet going to see the light of day again! Do you hear me. It's bad enough to watch men oggle you everyday, but I refuse to let a man try to grope you as well!" Fred yelled.

"I admit…Roger was out of line, but….Fred…" Angelina sighed "I could have fended for myself!"

"He was going to kiss you!" Fred tried to "No one touches you but me…ok?"

Angelina sighed "Why do you always do this…you don't own me Fred? We always go through this…but I'm tired of it. We need to take a break…I need to take a break…"

"What….Angie, I'm sorry…I just love you so much.." Fred whispered

"No Fred, no more…not until I know you've changed…" Angelina smiled sadly.

(End Flashback)

Angelina knew that having Fred see Oliver and her together could spell trouble, unless he had truly changed. Only time would tell.

"Oliver!" Fred yelled out "I need to speak to you!"

Oliver looked meekly at Angelina and slowly got up. He followed Fred out of the kitchen, smiling nervously.

"He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me. I just know it!" Oliver screamed to himself.

Meanwhile Katie knew she had to take action.

"Angelina, I could you step outside with me as well…" Katie asked, through gritted teeth.

---------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued….Oooooo, tiny cliff-hanger! What will happen next? Even I don't know!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well then...sooo...ahem...I would just like to say that I am sorry to my readers (thanks for your reviews by the way) for not updating by now. I had a serious, serious, serious case of writer's block. Plus, my shcool has had a lot of "school-wide" testing for a couple of weeks now. So I've been bored out of my mind...I could literally feel my creative juices draining. Also, I started reading POTC fiction to get ready for Dead Man's Chest-by the way 68 days left- so I haven't been in the Harry Potter mood-impossible as it seems-but now I'm back in the game.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, then this story would have like a million hits, because it would be THAT good. But I'm not JK, and my story isn't THAT good.

A/N 2: This will be short...forgive me. Also, I couldn't remember if the Weasley's had neighbors, so I have them living in an open space, with neighbors that are spread acres apart. Oh, and for Oliver Wood fans. This story makes him look like a pansy, very OOC, i know. But for the sake of the story...bear with me. I PERSONALLY DO NOT FIND THE ACTUAL WOOD PANSY-ISH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! Same goes for Katie, she gets some claws in this chapter. I like Katie too, she's just OOC for the sake of the story...I swear!(Hides as Katie/Oliver fans brandish their clubs).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-

Oliver followed Fred outside. _'And what a beautiful day it is' _Oliver thought to himself,_' To bad I have to die today'_. He sighed to himself again, praying he wouldn't meet a painful ending. Fred marched on infront of him, in what seemed like an extremely tense mood._ 'Is it a good thing that he's not saying anthing yet, or is it really, really bad?'_ Oliver started to wonder.

"Uh...Fred, where are we going?" Oliver said aloud, in an overly sensitive sound.

"Hmmm...oh, just a bit further now." fred replied shortly. He was lost in his own thought. He wanted nothing more than to throttle Oliver's neck, cut him into itty bitty pieces, and then feed his flesh tothe garden gnomes. But at the same time, he wanted to prove to Angie that he had grown up._ 'Ok, not completely grown up, after all I am a part of the infamous Weasley Duo' _Fred smiled to himself. He just wanted to prove to her that he had changed, for the better. He continued to stomp off, past the house, past the open fields, to a secluded spot on the edge of the surrounding forest. Immediately reaching the spot, he briskly turned around halting their journey.

"Let's talk, shall we Ollie..." Fred tried to say nicely, through gritted teeth. Was it Fred's imagination, or was Oliver, the Oliver Wood, toughest quidditch captain in all of Hogwarts, shaking in his boots?

(Meanwhile)

Angelina followed Katie upstairs to Fred's room. Seeing it again, brought on a wave of memories and feelings that Angie had tried to supress for too long. She really didn't want to be there, knowing now that Katie was the knew love of his life. She couldn't believe that Lee and Katie had ended it. _'If anyone was going to last, my money would have been on those two'_ Angelina thought. Katie shut the door behind Angelina, and walked infront of her.

"Who do you think you are, walking in here like you own the fucking place, trying to steal my man?" Katie yelled at Angelina.

"What? Steal your man?" Angelina asked confused. She thought Katie had been her friend, so why was this happening?

"Don't play miss bloody innocent with me, ok? Your just another bird he shacked up, ok? He was done with you, finito. Why are you trying to turn him against me?" Katie ranted. She stepped closer to Angelina, challenging her to explain herself.

"First of all, Katie, i was the one who ended it, ok? Second, there is no second. I don't have to explain myself to a lunatic like you. I think your the one whose just another bird he "Shacked up with". Angelina yelled back, stepping cloer to Katie. Their faces were now inches apart.

"You BITCH!" Katie cried out, before leaping on Angelina. Suprised by Katie's attack, Angelina fell to the floor. Katie didn't waste anytime. She grabbed Angelina's braids, pulling at them with all her might. Angelina screamed at the pain. Thinking on her feet (A/N: Or should I say off?) angelina elbowed Katie in the ribs, forcing Katie off of her. Once free, Angelina pounced on Katie, trying to hold her down.

"Can we just talk about this?" Angelina panted, struggling to hold on to Katie's arms. Katie spat in Angie's face for her reply. Angelina didn't hesitate, and swung at Katie's face, landing just below her right eye. Katie fell to the ground. Before she could do anything though, Fred's bedroom door swung violently open.

"What the hell is going on up here?" George's voice boomed as he stepped through the doorway. When he saw Katie sprawled on the floor, with a huge bruise starting to form under her right eye, and saw Angelina with several cuts on her arms and face, not to mentioj looking extremely flustered, he seperated the two.

"Angelina, downstairs with me, NOW!" George yelled. Angelina didn't need to be told twice, she hurridly walked out of the room and down the stairs, with George tailing her. Katie silently got up, once she was alone. She walked over to Fred's desk, and took out a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen. She sat down and began writing.

Oliver,

I really need to talk to you in private.

Meet me in the tool shed after lunch.

Come by yourself...

-Katie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Angelina and George reached the kitchen, they found Fred and Oliver already at the table waiting for lunch. Oliver had an odd look on his face, like he had just narrowly escaped death. Angelina was suprised to see not a scratch on him. _'Maybe Fred had changed after all'_ She thought to herself. A few moments later, Katie came down. when she walked by Oliver, she slyly dropped an envelope into his lap. Oliver noticed this but said nothing. All he cared about right now was the food being served.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now that was fun to write! I think I have only one or two chapters left! It will be good to end it, but sad to see this little AU go...sigh


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated this story since May...wow! Really sorry! I've been busy. I know, not that busy, but once you stop writing it's hard to start again! On with the show. To everyone who reviewed Ch. 6, thank you for your support! This will be short and focus mainly on Katie and Oliver, with some Oliver character bashing and Katie being quite cruel...I love them I swear! OOC for the sake of the story plot!!

Disclaimer: Me no owny!!

After the meal, Angelina and George walked off to 'talk'. Oliver stayed behind, seeing as he hadn't quite finished his 6th helping of food. He suddenly realized he was the only one left in the room, except of course for Katie, who it appeared was giving him some sort o signal. Oliver, being a little daft from all the bludger induced injuries, thought maybe she had an itch. He decided to ignore Katie's twitching, and chow down on his food once more. However, he had barely raised his fork, when Katie now seemed to have something caught in her throat. Pretty soon, Katie seemed to be choking on something, and coughing in strange ways.

"da letterdgsdsghdse hack hack", Katie seemed to be saying, "L-e-t-t-e-r", she mumbled under her breath, oblivious to Oliver's stupidity.

He rushed over to her, and began ceremoniously slapping her back, trying to release whatever it was that seemed to be lodged in her throat.

"You IDIOT!!", Katie screamed, causing the room to shift, and the ceiling to shake. "The Note! The letter! That I gave you before dinner?!".

Oliver grinned sheepishly, turning a red that would have made the Weasley family proud. He shuffled back to his seat, and there on the floor was indeed to note that Katie had given to him. He opened his mouth to speak, when Katie walked out of the room abruptly. He deftly opened the note, and read the pen markings on the coarse paper. His curiosity outweighed his hunger pains, and so he was reluctant to leave the kitchen for the tool shed in the backyard.

Once outside he noticed it had begun to rain harder again, and ran as fast as he could to the distant shed. It seemed dark inside, when he reached it, and he hesitantly opened the door. Before he could scream, a pale hand reached from inside he shed and pulled him in. The room was totally dark, with the one light bulb shut off.

"K...K...Katie?", Oliver squeaked out

"Shut-up you damn fool, and listen ever so closely to the words that are coming out of my mouth!", Katie snapped, "Angelina and Fred have been getting to damn cozy for their own sakes! It's time I...I mean we...We take action."

Oliver stood quietly, unsure of what to say. He chose his words carefully, "What...exactly...do you want me...us to do?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm a fair person, most of the time. I say an eye for an eye!" Katie sneered, "She wants to throw herself over my man, then I'll throw myself over hers. We'll make them both jealous! If they catch us together, it will drive them crazy...and...and want to be with us even more!'. Katie became maniacal, after saying the plan to out loud. She laughed and did a sort of jig, except they were still in the dark, and so she tripped over a box, and fell flat on her face. Rising up, a bit disheveled, and with a fresh bruise forming over her temple, Katie turned on the light finally. She drew Oliver to her and smiled at him wickedly.

"Uh...there's just one problem with that, dear...Angelina and I aren't exactly.." Oliver tried to say before he was cut off by Katie.

"The plan is fool proof, because I invented it!' And with that she left the shed.

"...Angelina and I aren't exactly...even together...technically!" Oliver tried to call out to Katie, but she was long gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"Angelina...I don't know what has gotten into you!" George reprimanded. "You were never the girl back in Hogwarts who got in fights with others...and Katie is Fred's girl now!"

"George...I swear I didn't stat it, she came at me, and I had no choice to defend myself. If you hadn't interrupted us I could have taught her a lesson!" Angelina tried to explain.

"You could have seriously injured her, you're almost twice her size. And as much as I would have liked to see that, I'm afraid I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for attempted murder, now could I?"

"That stupid slag! I...wait a tick! Are you saying you're glad I fought her?" Angelina said stunned, and very confused.

"Katie was a great teammate, and she makes a great friend, but she makes a TERRIBLE girlfriend! Jesus, she's contriving, and needy, and...ugh!" George sighed. "Besides, I think se's just using Fred as a Lee substitute." As Angelina looked at George, something seemed to dawn in his eyes.

"George what are you thinking?" Angelina asked worriedly

"I'll see you tomorrow Angie...hehehe!" And George was gone before Angelina could stop him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Well one more chapter to go. I know this chapter doesn't measure up to the previous. But all the drama really goes down next chapter!


End file.
